Unexpected Surprise
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Izzy is overworked, but his boyfriend, Tai, has a big weekend planned. But is it the one Izzy thinks?


I joined this site 15 years ago! I feel so old!

Just uploading two anniversary fics for the event. This was a trade for another site. The end is cut out for reasons, but whenever Y!Gallery 2.0 comes out, the full version will be on there!

So NOTE THAT this story ends right when 'the good stuff' was about to start, so don't read expecting a lemon!

XxXxXxXxX

Izzy sighed as he looked at his work schedule for the next couple weeks. It was going to be so busy that he couldn't stand it. He would have to get up early and work way over, and it would not be fun.

He looked at the clock. At least it was Friday night and he would have the weekend right?

Wrong. Tai was dragging him to some stupid soccer games out of town. An hour drive, spending most of Saturday at the game, and another one Sunday morning. This was not going to be the relaxing weekend he was hoping for.

"You better get out of here while you can!" A voice said behind him. "Next week is going to be horrible."

Izzy turned around and smiled weakly at his coworker.

"I know you're right, Cody." Izzy said, sighing. "I'm just not going to have the most relaxing weekend. Tai is dragging me to a bunch of stupid soccer games out of town..."

Cody frowned. "Well maybe you try and explain the situation and ask if one of the games you could stay in the room?"

"I could, and I'm sure he would understand, but I would feel guilty." Izzy sighed again, thinking about the week ahead. "You ever think about life when you were younger and think it would be easier than this?"

Cody chuckled. "Tell me about it. I'm 23, fresh out of college, and I thought with my smarts I would have an easy job. But I walk into work everyday and I'm like, 'Okay, I'm 23, and what is this?'"

XxXxXxX

Izzy pulled off the exit where the hotel was. Izzy was always very patient and understanding with Tai, but, this weekend he was coming to the end of his rope. Not only was he super stressed at work and exhausted, and not only having to spend his two free days with soccer out of town, but he insisted that they drive separately. Tai had managed to get the day off, and he wanted to drive early to catch the team practice. At least Tai had packed clothes for him, so he didn't have to worry about any of that.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw Tai's car. He shrugged thinking the practice must have been over by now.

Before he opened his car door to get out, he sighed to himself. "Maybe Tai could at least cuddle me to sleep tonight. Maybe that would relax me enough..." And with that he got out and walked into the hotel.

When he walked into the Hotel, Tai was waiting for him on a bench. Izzy had been so frustrated and annoyed, but somehow seeing Tai's smiling face made him forget his problems, at least for the moment.

Tai walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Long day, honey?" Tai asked.

"You don't know the half of it..." Izzy said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll take you out for dinner tonight, wherever you wanna go... but first..."

"Hm?" Izzy asked, unsure where this was going.

"I know you're tired but, there's a party upstairs! Several of the team members are staying in a suite up there and they invited us!"

Izzy was feeling the end of his rope again, but then he knew if Bill Gates invited him to a party he would want to drag him there.

"Tai? Would you be upset if I just went to our room? I'm really tired..."

Tai hugged him again. "If you come with me, I promise we won't stay long. Then we can do whatever you want the rest of the night."

Izzy nodded, and sighed internally. 'How does Tai always do this to me?' He thought, as he followed his boyfriend.

They got up to the top floor, and walked towards the suite.

Tai jiggled the handle of the door.

"Huh?" Tai said. "It seems to be stuck. Izzy, can you try?"

Izzy wasn't sure why he could open it, since Tai was the strong one, but he walked over anyway and turned the knob, and the door opened right away.

To Izzy's surprise, there were no soccer players. There were no other people at all. Just... a romantic suite, with roses all over.

Izzy's jaw dropped in shock. Tai smiled, and took the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend even farther, so he whispered in his ears.

"You've had a long stressful day, let me help you relax."

And with that, the strong ex-soccer player picked up his boyfriend, carrying him in both arms, kicked the door shut, and walked him over to the couch, where he gently set him down. Once he was down again, Tai kissed him passionately. Izzy, starting to regain his composure started to kiss him back, and wrapped his arms around him.

Izzy broke the kiss. "I... I still can't believe you did all this... the room, and the flowers... just for me, to make up going to those soccer games."

Tai chuckled. "Honey... there are no soccer games."

"W-what?"

"The soccer games was a decoy. I know how hard you've been working, and I knew you needed a relaxing weekend, so I set this up. I felt bad for making you drive separately, but I wanted to have everything ready for you when you got here. Happy anniversary."

Izzy blinked. "What are you..."

Izzy's eyes went wide when he realized what tomorrows date was.

"You are THAT overworked you forgot our anniversary?"

Izzy felt like crying. Tai was so amazing. He was so happy that Tai did this for him, and also feeling guilty about how annoyed he felt earlier, and he he didn't even remember their anniversary!

"I love you so much, Tai. There are no words for how much this means to me. Thank you. I have just been under so much stress this week... this weekend with you is what I needed."

Tai kissed him again. "I know how to relieve your stress too."

Izzy's eyes went wide, and he smiled. "You mean...?"

Tai nodded, and picked his boyfriend up again, and carried him to the bedroom door.

Izzy blushed, as he knew all his stress and tensions were about to melt away...

The End


End file.
